


Enjoy Yourself

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Second chapter is female reader, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A short piece inspired by thisimage





	1. Chapter 1

"I agreed that I would do this for you. At least once."

You knelt down and kissed the armour on his stomach before replying.

"You just want the attention."

"I do like that, yes," he agreed, sounding a little smug. 

You could picture his face; his smile stretching the scars on his lips and the pleased squint of his brown eyes. You rocked his hips a little. He tilted his chin down.

"You just want me to stand here?"

It was a genuine question. You answered by biting down on the frilly edge of the bottom half of the suit and dragging one side of it slowly down an inch. You kept your eyes trained on the green of his visor.

"Ohhhh. I recognize that look," he said, sounding amused, "Enjoy yourself."

You continued to inch down the bikini bottoms with just your teeth. They went down slowly and carefully while Genji patiently waited. When they were halfway down his thighs, you motioned for him to take his mask off. You wanted to see his face for the next part. Being that it was just the two of you, Genji had no issue wearing the women's bathing suit, let alone showing his face.

With expert care, you removed the piece of armour hiding the object of your desire, and out fell Genji's cybernetic length. The head was extra soft, and green lights lit up the otherwise realistic-looking veins running up the shaft. Genji smiled a little when you wrapped your arms around his hips when you took him in your mouth comfortably, and then a little bit farther.

You stared lazily into each other's eyes, and he ran his fingers through your hair in a kind of scalp massage.

"If you did this every time, I suppose I could wear things like this more often."

You watched Genji inhale and close his eyes in bliss every time you managed to do something just right. You spent the next while watching his face intently and learning, forcing that sexy little expression to appear again and again.

You gave your mouth a break and pumped his shaft for a little bit. You kissed the tip of his cock lovingly before going back in.

"Is it me, or are you getting better at this?"

Your answer was to suck harder, and you were pretty sure he was close. Judging by his open mouth and the wrinkled edges of his scrunched eyes, you just needed to put in a little more effort. Genji made what sounded like a whine and a hum behind his lips. He pressed on your shoulders, and you let his cock fall out of your mouth.

"Even if I had disliked this, you more than made up for it."

You pulled the bottom half of the bikini back up into position. Then you stood, sliding your hands up his hips, waist, and chest. You took Genji's face in your hands, giving him appreciate little kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not based on any art. Sadly. Just based on **MY NEED**. [poutypanic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic) is such a sweetie to proofread this for me when it ain't even her thing.
> 
> Reader with a hooha this time.

It's a hot summer day, so you and Genji go to an air conditioned mall to go shopping. You're torn between looking at clothes you can wear and clothes that would look cute on your boyfriend. If only the two of you were the same size. Then you spot a dress in your favourite colour. The skirt puffs out enough to balance out Genji's wide shoulders. It's perfect. Your eyes flit between the dress and the dressing rooms at the back of the store. No one's there. A poorly staffed store means more fun for you. You grab the dress and pull Genji into an empty dressing room.

Genji goes along with it suspiciously easily. You learn why when he pulls a pair of panties of your shopping bags. They have a frilled edge and match his green lights.

"I bought this while you weren't looking," he says slyly.

You can't convince him to put them on fast enough. Then he wears the dress on top. He looks fantastic, and you wrap your arms around his waist and squeeze him to your body.

"My pretty boy," you praise.

Genji lifts the front of the dress to give you a peek of the green panties. Then he lets the dress fall back down, hiding them from your view. You reach down and try to pull up the skirt up again. Genji grabs your hand first, spins you around, and pins you to the nearest wall. His hands are caressing the skin under your shirt before you know what's going on. He presses the cool metal of his face plate against your neck and glides it up and down. You know where this is going.

"Genji, stop! Someone will hear us."

His hands come to rest at the curves of your waist.

"You have trained me to expect fun when I wear things like this," he says, lifting his head to meet your eyes with his visor, "Don't tell me you don't want me right now?"

To help his case, he lifts one of your knees and spreads your thighs. He tilts his head down to indicate that he's looking down at your crotch. You both know your shorts are loose enough for him to jam his cock past them into your folds. Your face feels hot now, because you _do_ want him, and you quickly forget that you're in public. Thankfully, the dressing room area is still devoid of any sales associates.

The hand at your waist drops down. He tucks his panties down, and the metal panel concealing his cock drops to the floor with a barely audible thud on the carpet. You get a good look at what he's about to fill you with. Straight, dark metallic grey, and a neon green arrow pointing towards his body (just in case you forget what to do with it).

You writhe impatiently in his hold, whispering his name. He can't get inside you fast enough.

Genji pushes your shorts and underwear to the side as best he can. He ghosts his fingers along your clit, making you bite down on your lip. His hand slips back to test how wet you are with a single finger. It goes in easily, but it feels like a tease compared to what you really want. His finger is coated with slick when it's pulled out, and he wipes clean on the dress.

"What am I going to do with you?" He laughs.

"Fuck me," you reply, desperate and demanding.

He wraps his fingers around himself and guides it forward to your aching entrance. At the last second before it makes contact, he looks back up at you.

"Ready?"

You nod your head furiously. You're so ready to go right now.

"Oh, god, Genji," you whisper, as the head slides in.

You're so wet, it's embarrassing. You're not loud yet, but he still covers your mouth with his hand. He pumps into you from below, quickly. You're slick and loose enough for the sudden pick up in speed, but that doesn't mean you expected it. You get loud fast. Genji's hand muffles your shameless moans, as he fucks you against the wall.

Your hands have to do something, so you hike up the dress and tuck your hand in the back of the panties, squeezing his ass. He releases his own moan at that. You remove his face plate. It drops somewhere to the floor. You shove your fingers into his mouth, silencing him also. His lips close around your fingers, and his tongue licks at them. His moans pick up again, and soon you're both having a mindless, animalistic fuck, unaware of anything that might be going on around you.

You're thinking that you want the feeling of Genji's cock thrusting into you forever, and that's when you cum. You bite into his hand to further quiet yourself. Your inner muscles clamping on his cock also pushes him over the edge. He stills and goes stiff against your body. Thankfully, he does not bite you back.

You both take your hands off each other and rearrange yourselves to look presentable. When Genji slides the panties off, he whips you in the ass with it before putting it away.

"Don't make me make you wear it out of the store," you threaten.

Then you go buy the dress with a slight blush on your face.


End file.
